The present invention is concerned with footwear of the type worn over shoes and boots.
In the maintaining of floors of commercial establishments it is common practice to utilize powered floor cleaning and polishing equipment. Such equipment is oftimes awkward to handle which problem is accentuated by the presence of liquid floor stripping compounds, cleaners or wax on the floor surface. The controlling of such equipment by an operator standing on such a slippery floor surface constitutes a risk to the worker. Further, the traversing of slippery floors about a work site with or without the operation of powered equipment, can be considered risky as falls and serious injuries have resulted from such floor surfaces.
The treating of large floor areas of commercial establishments normally entails the use of strong chemical compounds for the purpose of entirely removing or stripping old wax and dirt from the floor surface. Such chemical compositions have a degradatory effect on the life of work shoes worn by maintenance people to the extent that shoe life is severely reduced. The wearing of rubber boots is inconvenient and further such tend to leave floor marks.